Three Gifts
by axlorg89
Summary: Once reaching the safety of her bedroom, Lucy let herself collapse on the bed. Lucy Heartfilia had just received three things in one day from Gildarts Clive. Approval to be Cana's friend. Advice to move on. And a blessing to marry Natsu… What the hell just happened? Nalu, OneShot, OU.


**ANOTHER ONE-SHOT! This takes place before the Tartarus arc… Also there's a manga joke in here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Three gifts

_**Start!**_

"LUCY! Let's go on a mission again!"

Natsu's voice echoed through the guild and there was no way Lucy couldn't possibly hear him. After a few seconds or so, Natsu and Happy appeared before them with a mission in hand. "C'mon let's go Lucy!" Happy piped up as they shoved a mission in front of her face. Apparently it was to defeat a bunch of monsters raiding a nearby village, but knowing Natsu, he'd probably burn the whole town to smithereens.

"Sorry guys, I kinda want to do a solo mission this time," Lucy told them. Truth be told, Lucy really did like going out on a mission with the team but every now and then the blonde would like to go out on a solo mission to save some jewels that wouldn't be going to construction repair. "BUT LUCY!"

"No but's! You go on missions by yourselves don't you!"

"Well that's because finding Igneel is important to me and Happy." Natsu countered, especially since it looked like he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. "I'll be fine, don't worry." Natsu didn't doubt her strength, Lucy knew this well, but the dragon slayer seemed to get clingier by the day. Luckily for her though, he was no where near Juvia-level of clingyness. "You can just skip your solo missions then!" Happy said, trying to back up Natsu but Lucy's glare sent him back to his place. "Maybe she's right Natsu."

Natsu hesitated for a bit but still didn't budge. Honestly, why did she have to use her second to last method left? "You can stay at my house for the WEEK! And eat SOME food there! Just don't poke around OK?" If this didn't work, her last plan would be to call Erza. In reality though, Lucy didn't need Natsu's permission to go on a solo mission or not, but she kind of felt obligated to do so because he was the one that started up Team Natsu in the first place, thus being the leader of it all.

"Alright…." Natsu replied in defeat but the blonde could still see him shaking in excitement about the fact that he won't get kicked out of her house again. "Oh and if you choose to fight a monster…" Natsu responded as he and Happy began to walk away, "Give 'em Hell!" Followed by an "Aye" from Happy. Giggling at Natsu's choice of words, Lucy headed towards the Mission Board and began to browse the available missions.

Dozen Monster Hunts… Destroy some evil wizards… Help me distract someone… Look for a- What was that? Distract someone? Lucy took a more curious glance at the sheet of paper. It was just scrawled out there with a handwriting of a possibly drunk person. The only thing that made it worthwhile was just the reward. 1000000 jewels! So many zeros too! It could be a prank but it could also be real. Only one way to find out.

She snatched it up and was about to go over to Mirajane when a familiar face shot up in front of her. "I see ya got yer mission," The drunken mage slurred as she took a closer look at what the blonde had grabbed up. "Erm, yea… an-" What was Cana doing here?And why was she staring at the paper? "What's that?"

"Oh it's to distract someone!" As soon as she said that, the tarot card mage smiled and had snapped out of her drunken daze.

"Well, I'm your employer so come on and follow me!"

Lucy quickly leveled in shock. "What!?" Cana took advantage of the celestial mage's frozen state and began to drag her into a secluded spot of the guild. "Oi Oi, are you taking this seriously?" Cana snapped as Lucy fell out of her frozen state. "B-But how are you the employer? And how did you get so much jewels? And-" Cana cut her off.

"I just wrote down a piece of paper and pinned it on there when Nab and Mira wasn't looking. My old man, Gildarts, made me live with him so I get access to his cash flow. The money I'm giving you is nothing compared to what he has back home."

Lucy just stood there, trying to take it all in so she could try and form one question. "Ok but why do you need to distract someone, I'm pretty sure Gildarts could do it himself." The brunette groaned. "HE'S THE ONE I NEED TO DISTRACT!" This earned an 'eh' from the blonde.

"Listen, I got a date with this really cool dude so I gotta go but Gildarts will be on my ass if he figures out why I'm not home. If I say I'm sleeping over at your house, he'll stalk me there! My dad's crazy. Like beyond Juvia crazy! So you gotta help me!" Was Gildarts really that obsessive? Lucy hadn't met the man properly but the fact remains she had to distract an S-Class mage for the rest of the night remained. Could she even do it?

"Just distract him til midnight! Tell him I'm at the guild drinking or something and you want to hear about his stories. It will keep him talking since he's a gloater and all that crap, understand? Good, I'm countin' on you Lucy! Remember 1000000 jewels!" And with that, Cana left the premises… What the hell just happened?

**-X-**

Slowly Lucy began to walk up the path towards the Clive residence. The house seemed like a cottage despite Cana claiming it was filled with cash somewhere in there, but it was by the river and had a nice view of the sun to make up for it. Reaching the door she realized how really quiet it was. It was kind of nice since she was so used to the noise at the guild and her apartment.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy raised her hand and knocked on the door. Immediately the door opened, and she was enveloped into a bone-crushing hug. "CANA WELCOME HOME!" If it had not been for Erza steel 'hugs', Lucy would've been crushed. Still not letting go, despite Lucy's breathing getting jagged, she heard Gildarts mutter something along the lines of, "You dyed your hair?"

Gathering up enough strength she could muster up, the blonde pushed herself off from the hug, which was quite hard, but she managed. "Erm.. Gildarts… S-Sir?" That's when Gildarts got a good look at who it was in front of him. "You're not Cana. You're her friend aren't you? Lucille? Lulu? Luly? Lu-"

"-Cy" she finished for him. The man seemed quite eccentric in her point of view. "Yes, Lucy! What can I do for you? Also, do you know what Cana is doing? She usually comes home early." Gildarts was quite the doting father,but he was talkative and it bewildered the blonde.

"Well… I saw her talking with Erza about a new kind of alcohol, I actually came here to ask you a question," _Yes Lucy, changing the subject is good_. Gildarts gestured her some seats, he hook the big wooden one while she was just content with sitting on the floor with a pillow. "I wanted to-" "Hey Lucy?" Why was she getting cut-off all the time now? Really?

"How was Cana doing, before the Tenrou and Hades thing happened." Gildart's oh-so friendly voice dropped into something much more serious as his eyes bored into hers. It kind of reminded her of Natsu when he gazed at her as if he could see her very soul and it made her uncomfortable in a way she didn't know. Squirming under Gildarts gaze, Lucy noticed his eyebrows furry in worry. Letting her nerves calm, Lucy answered, "She was pretty happy and kind… and a bit crazy but she wouldn't let anyone stop in her way, especially when Phantom Lord attacked the guild. I heard she was fighting and wouldn't give up-" She paused.

Wasn't it her fault that Cana's life was in danger because of her? Even though she was nakama, she still risked over people's lives… People were seriously injured like Levy, Jet, and Droy… Just for someone like her too? Wasn't it still her fau- She felt her head getting shaken and looked up to see Gildarts ruffling her hair. "I heard about the Phantom deal… Sorry I couldn't be there to help you guys out. Also don't blame yourself kid, we're family through and through." His smile was kind and warmed her heart.

For some reason Lucy began to cry tears she didn't know she was holding and Gildarts did nothing but smile reassuringly and pat her head. She never really had forgiven herself deep down about the pain she caused her guildmates. She was following the whole 'Live and Forget' but it was still there and nothing could change that. Wasn't she passed this part though, so why was she letting it get to her?

Future Lucy's dying face popped up. Yes that's right… It wasn't fair for her future to suffer because of the past. She has to live for her, and her parents. An Image of Natsu and Happy popped up. _And them too..._"T-Thank you… I can't change the past but I can still look forward to the future and enjoy what I have now…" Gildarts took his hand off Lucy's head and stood up straight in his seat before chuckling a bit to himself.

"Heh, you're too young to be this wise so don't get ahead of yourself. Anyway's that's what I should be telling MYSELF." Gildarts said as ran his hand through his orange hair. "I didn't know my daughter was right beside me for the longest time, I mean what father am I? But I'm glad you're her friend." Lucy smiled at this and decided to tease the S-Class mage a bit. "Cana did think of quitting the guild every now and then. She wanted to be an S-Class wizard so she could tell you but, you knew how that turned out." GIldarts looked like he was ready to fade into oblivion by now. How could he go from wise to being over-the-top dramatic from just a few words?

"But she still loves you!" The blonde squealed as she didn't think Gildarts would react that dramatically.

"How could she… I must be the worse father that ever lived… I should just end my life here and now." This was when Lucy started to panic, no way did she want to be responsible for Cana's fathers death, and she also didn't want to see a person off themselves.

"It could've been worse… If you never existed Cana would have never either! Plus you're important to her life so you can't just END it now!" Lucy squeaked as she stood up and tried to convince the depressed wizard. As if Lucy had said the magic words, Gildarts raised his head and looked up hopefully at Lucy with big doe eyes that threatened to cry. "Really?" Lucy nodded vigorously. It was a half-lie. Cana never SAID it but everyone knew that she cared about him.

Gildarts sighed in relief and returned to his posture as did Lucy on the ground. "Anyway's I also wanted to ask you something… How are things going with Natsu?" This earned a questioning look from the blonde. "I heard from Asuka that you and Natsu act like Alzack and Bisca,"

Lucy immediately blushed. "W-What DO Y-You mean?" It came out as yelling mixed in with whispering. Gildarts grinned cheekily at this. What on Earthland was Asuka spouting out?

"So you've already done _that_ huh?"

"N-NO OF COURSE NOT! WE'RE NOT IN THAT TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP! We are strictly partners and nothing more!" Lucy screeched as she waved her hands to deny it. "Then why is Natsu following you like a lost puppy eh?" She gawked at this. Was Natsu really like that? "HE'S JUST BORED!"

"I always thought he and Lisanna would get together and y'know… Since Lisanna went to Edolas, Natsu wasn't as bright as he was before. Not saying he was a bright lad before, he was quite an idiot, but he just wasn't full blown happy. Then I heard that YOU showed up and he made a team with you immediately!" The blonde's blush was only increasing by now. "I thought it was obvious but you're even denser than him," Every word Gildarts spoke was only making her face flush red even more.

"He never joined anyone's team before, sure he went with people every once in a while but when Lisanna asked to team with him, she was rejected off the bat. Kinda thought he was asexual for a while but after a day of meeting you, he teamed. What did you do to him? I mean you're pretty and all but Natsu doesn't notice that stuff."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! A-Anyway's he's an idiot, there's no way we could be together. We're total opposites." A noise outside could briefly be heard but Lucy couldn't hear it since she was wrapped up in her own troubles at the moment.

"Natsu seems to care an awful lot about you. You might even be on the same level of Igneel." This shocked the blonde. There was no one else on the level of Igneel, except maybe Happy, the Guild wasn't even IN that level. They were really close but not yet on that level... What made Can'as father think SHE could be in it. "B-But-" Gildarts raised his hand up and Lucy paused since he seemed so serious at the moment.

"Since Natsu's father isn't here to do this… I will…" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Give you my blessing to marry Natsu and have as many kids as you like," Lucy fell down and something crashed outside as well which Lucy decided to ignore as well. "Honestly, I thought you were out of his lead but now that we talked, I think you guys are perfect for eachother." He replied honestly while chuckling a bit with a hearty grin.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Lucy yelled as she channeled her embarrassment to frustration successfully.

"Hey Lucy can I ask something of you?"

"As long as it won't be anything perverted or weird," The blonde groaned, totally knocked out from dealing with Gildarts but from the look in his eyes, she realized he went into full blown serious mode.

"Can you watch over Natsu and make sure he doesn't do anything rash or stupid… Don't give me that look, I'm talking about something really dumb. That idiot is the type that doesn't leave a single soul behind but that doesn't include himself… He's like a son to me so… Can you just please make sure to be by his side when he goes through some dark times… Can you promise me that?" Lucy was holding her breath.

The promise was a big responsibility she was taking and it would require every ounce of herself to keep it… To protect Natsu from himself… She already knew the answer. "I promise," Gildarts smiled. "Sorry I kept you here for a long time… OI NATSU YOU HEAR THAT!?" Lucy froze. What? She heard footsteps fading but Gildarts hand shone with a glow that probably indicated he was using magic. In two seconds, Natsu bursted inside the cottage (By force) from the million stone cubes that held him in place.

Natsu was sweaty and his face was tinted with pink, glaring at Gildarts but not even sparing a glance to look at Lucy. "LET ME GO YOU GRANDPA!" Natsu trashed around and finally Gildarts let him go. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" The pinkette continued as a vein popped out and he marched right over to his personal bubble. "It's not good to eavesdrop Natsu, you should know better." Gildarts calmly scolded but it was clear as day that he was enjoying this.

"I CAME HERE TO BATTLE YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY I OUGHTA-" "Eh"... It was just a tiny noise but Natsu immediately grew silent. After a few moments the only thing that could be heard was Gildarts laughter. "HAHAHAHA YOU'RE BLUSHING NATSU! PSHAHAHAHA-" Immediately, Natsu punched the man in the face. "Shut up." Even Lucy could hear how uneven his voice was, almost wavering even.

That's when she realized Natsu heard _everything_. She blushed scarlet. She just wanted to run Gildarts didn't get that message and turned Natsu around to face Lucy. "Is there something you want to say Natsu?" Natsu was blushing now, it was clear too which only contributed to making Lucy blush more. Natsu opened his mouth, then closed it,as if he was trying to find the right words.

Finally Natsu walked towards the blonde and out of Gildarts grasp… He stared at the sitting mage until…

He bolted…

Out the window…

And fell into the river… Gildarts was already on the floor laughing while Lucy was just utterly confused on what happened. "Natsu still acts like a brat!" This perked Lucy's interests.

"Erm… Gildarts…Can you tell me a bit about Natsu's past, I'm kind of curious…" There was still much she didn't know about Natsu and his strangeness and since the chance was offered, why not take it?

Just then the door to the cottage opened. It was Cana. "DAMMIT OLD MAN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DATE!?" The brunette was mighty furious if Lucy may add. "Who? The flea bag? Oh yes _him._ I just told him he might want to go out for a walk… to the middle of the ocean."

Lucy's jaw dropped. He knew all along about Cana's date. "E-Erm Cana?" "WHAT!?" Yup she was beyond pissed. "About my payme-" The glare Cana sent her was enough to make Lucy shiver. "I mean I should be going now!"Lucy made a break for the door and succesfully escaped.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING BLONDIE!? GAH- LET ME GO OLD MAN! STOP HUGGING ME."

**-X-**

Once reaching the safety of her bedroom, Lucy let herself collapse on the bed. Lucy Heartfilia had just received three things in one day from Gildarts Clive. Approval to be Cana's friend. Advice to move on. And a blessing to marry Natsu… What the hell just happened.

* * *

**Bonus**

* * *

_No Lucy, let this go and just sleep. This is too much to process._ Slipping under her covers she felt two strong hands grab her waist and pull her close to something. "Natsu?" No reply. Lucy couldn't really turn to face him but she knew it was him since he was a cuddler in his sleep. "Are you asleep?" No reply. He must be. Moving her feet to try and untangle herself, she found Happy resting on the foot of her bed all curled up.

Sighing she smiled weakly. "I love you guys…" And just like that she out like a lamp.

After a few minutes or so Natsu opened his eyes and took a peek to see if the blonde was really asleep. She was. "Honestly Natsu, I'm surprised she hasn't noticed your feelings…" Happy meowed quietly, proving he too was not sleeping at all. "Hn…I wish that old man would keep his nose out of it,"

Ever since Happy found out about his feelings for Lucy, he teased him for a very long time until he realized Natsu wouldn't do anything about it until he was ready. Natsu closed his eyes and recalled the earlier event that happened.

"_I'm gonna beat the crap out of gildarts today Happy! Just you watch!" Natsu declared to his best friend. "Oh really Natsu, you should know that the score is still 1092 to 0," Happy pointed out which made Natsu open his mouth to retaliate but he stopped. "Lucy's here… I can smell her…"Happy said nothing but followed Natsu. "She said she was doing a solo mission but maybe she wanted to visit Gildarts?" Happy finally said._

"_CRAP WHAT IF HE'S SHOWING THAT ONE PICTURE OF ME IN A DRESS WHEN I WAS A KID!? IT WAS THAT DAMN ERZA THAT ME DO IT!" He was running now but stopped when he picked up the scent of tears._

"_Lucy is crying…" This earned a worried look from Happy._

"_Why?" Natsu didn't reply… he could hear their conversation thanks to his dragon-hearing… Did Lucy really blame herself for the whole phantom lord war? Natsu relayed it to Happy. "But I think she forgave herself… Come on Happy we shouldn't be he-" Natsu immediately stopped. "What?"_

_Why was Gildarts talking about him and Lucy? Why the hell does he have to… "There's no way we could be together," Lucy's words zapped all color from him that he fell on Happy, who in turn, yelped._

_AND BLESSING!? Oh he is going to burn Gildarts badly! Happy just watched Natsu angrily spout everything he's heard with side swipe comments at Gildarts occasionally._

"_And they are making a promise to-," Natsu paused._

"_To?"_

_Natsu looked at Happy… He was blushing a bit as he contemplated to tell his friend or not. "To protect me… And Lucy promised to stay by my side…" The dragon slayer finished. Just then he heard Gildarts voice._

"_OI NATSU, YOU HEAR THAT!?" Natsu froze but Happy made a break for it. The next thing he knew, he was pinned by rocks and was headed for the cottage._

Slowly, he brought up Lucy's hand with the logo on it and held it. "Lucys just too weird to realize her feelings for you Natsu," Happy piped up making Natsu chuckle lightly. _She really was a weirdo…. Oh well, she's my weirdo… _Happy just watched the two sleep before muttering "Idiots," and snuggling up by Lucy's hand which Natsu was still holding. That night the three had a dream.

Natsu about beating up Gildarts rightfully.

Happy about Fish.

And Lucy… about a wedding.

* * *

**Okay this was about 6 pages (including the bonus) Hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking about Gildarts when I realized Lucy and Gildarts should meet and in the end this came up since there was no fanfiction about Lucy and Gildarts brotp…. So why not. Included some nalu fluff at the end.**

**Good or bad? Also did you catch the joke? If you read the manga you'll get it (It's right at the part where Lucy tried to stop Gildarts from killing himself.**

**Question of the chapter: Who do you think Lucy is best friends with besides Happy and Natsu? (I think it's a tie with Levy and Cana)**


End file.
